Fallen Between the Cracks
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Mackayla grew up with her mother, Bella Cullen, the last time she visited her father, Jacob Black, was when she was eight years old. This is a story of growing up surrounded by vampires and trying to find her true heritage, why she is a wolf and trying to re-discover the old bond between her father. Sometimes she feels like she has just fallen between the cracks...
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and lied down on the couch with a flop; my 'family' had finally left to go 'out' for the day. I was just glad to have some time to myself, that my friend was a very rare occurrence. I groaned in pain and clutched my nose, there was bad smell in the house, bleach and burnt sugar. No matter what I did I couldn't get rid of it and I couldn't stop the burning in my nose and windpipes, I had had multiple nose bleeds throughout the week and that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to have happen to you in a house swarming with vampires. Yeah, that's right, I live with vampires. I wasn't a vampire; my mother was though, Bella Cullen, and the rest of the Cullen's. Yep that was me, the only human in the house... yay. It made me sick to think that she would become one of _them_; it made me sick how she used my father to have a baby before she turned. It also made me wonder how much of a bitch she was for taking advantage of him like that; she would have known how he would go to the ends of the earth for her and she just... used him.

My father, Jacob Black, had apparently been head over heels in love with my mother since he was five years old and was desperate to do anything to try and win her over. But she still chose Edward Cullen… Mr Ice block. The last time I had seen him was when I was eight, every time I said I wanted to visit him since then mum always made an excuse or bought something for me or took me on a holiday. I hardly remember him anymore; the only thing I really remember about him was his smile, black hair and intense yet caring eyes. I felt a wave of pain travel through my body and groaned, god, these were some intense growing pains. Yeah along with living with vampires and getting nose bleeds I was also suffering like chronic growing pains, Panadol and shit wasn't even making a dint in it.

I took in another deep shuddering breath and felt the stickiness of blood drip down my face… again, my nose was bleeding. I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen counter, seeing the tissue box I lunged at it and tried to staunch the bleeding of my nose. I just kept bleeding, every time I seemed to take a breath the scent just burned my lungs and nose harder. Getting frustrated I picked up the hand set phone that was sitting on the counter and pitched it as the wall, watching in shock as it shattered into pieces. I felt a tremor of pleasure tremble up my spine at the slight release of anger when I felt the anger wash over and over me. I was shaking in anger, my bleeding nose forgotten and dripping blood onto the ground; I felt an exquisite pain followed by a loud 'pop' and 'groan'. I stood on trembling legs and lifted my heavy head, I whimpered when I noticed I was standing much taller than usual. I looked across where a mirror was strung up, thanks to Alice, and yelped and leapt back. WHY THE FIRE TRUCK WAS I A WOLF?

I found myself trotting around in circles trying to see my tail when I staggered over and tripped. I lay panting on my side, the coolness of the tiles seeping into me and slightly quelling the rising hysteria I found myself in. I let a mournful howl out and stood, I looked around how to get out and my only option was the glass window. I charged through it and landed lightly on the ground, looking up at my handy work. I began running, letting my instincts take over while I tried to stop my growing panic attack. Ever since I had been little I had been prone to panic attacks, I blamed it on living in a house full of vampires… your mind can tend to wander and get a little over active.

_Flash back_

_I was at dad's house for a change, I was so excited to be there, it had been a long time since I had last seen him and I was missing him. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard raised voices trying to be quiet;_

_"Bella, you need to bring her around more, she needs to learn about her heritage" Daddy hissed, eyes darting around_

_"Your heritage Jacob, not hers, she doesn't live here" Mum snapped back before she whispered "She is perfectly fine not knowing about it. She is happy living away from here"_

_"At least bring her around once every year, Bella, she is my child too, don't you forget that, I helped make that little girl. I have a right to see her just as much as she wants to see me" Dad snapped back "You saw how happy she was to be here, to see me. It isn't fair on her or me, surely you of all people know that"_

_"Don't you bring my upbringing into this Jacob Black, hers is very different. And plus the novelty will wear off coming here, she will get sick of feeling like she has to come here for you" Mum snapped_

_I saw daddy's nose flare in indignation "Well if you are so intent on keeping her away from me don't call me up one day to say she has to stay here while your… family… are on holidays or something and you need me to baby sit her" Dad's voice grew louder "I will tell you the same thing I told you when she was born. I will have a life by then, maybe even children, you will need to work out what is good for you and me. Not be selfish and keep my baby girl from me, I won't stand to have my child kept from me."_

_"Jacob-" Mum started to say, looking furious_

_"No" Dad snapped, full on yelling now "So when she is 16 years old and it doesn't suit you to have her anymore, I won't have her. I can't just drop my life now for a mistake I made eight years ago for someone that didn't even love me back"_

_I felt tears prick at my eyes and my bottom lip tremble, even though I was still pretty much too little to understand I knew I was causing problems and daddy didn't want me. I was sitting at the top of the stairs, silent tears dripping from my eyes as I watched them argue. I heard a creak of the floor boards behind me and I turned to see Leah, my step mother, also watching the scene below unfold before she spied me. I let out a whimper and she picked me up gently, allowing me to press my wet face into her neck where I tried to block out the world where I was a problem, a mistake._

_I heard the door slam and rattle in its frame and felt Leah walk down the stairs, she whispered something that I couldn't make out to whoever didn't leave and passed me off. I knew that daddy didn't leave; I pressed my face into his neck and clung to him, not willing to believe… what he had just said._

_"Mackayla," Daddy cooed to me, rocking me gently despite my size "I love you, even if you don't see me often, you need to know that I will always love you. You are forever a part of me, my baby girl. I know you are young but you have to know this, while your mummy and daddy might not love each other enough anymore and may say hurtful things, we both have different lives, we can't help that but you can always write to me or give me a call."_

End of flash back

That day came back to me as I ran, making me almost stumble, but I just kept going, blocking out all my thoughts and just handing myself over to my wolf. I let loose a ragged howl as I surged through the night, feeling more alone than ever but mind you… that wasn't exactly something new to me. Ever since I was little I haven't had friends… I guess that was just a side effect of having a vampire family, people feel… inferior to them. I don't know how long I ran for when I stumbled to a stop, looking out the tree line at the house in front of me. I looked inside and felt my breath catch in my throat.

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight and never will sadly, anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Reviews and feed back is greatly apreciated so yeah... review


	2. Chapter 2

I had been running for a long time by the looks of it, the sky was dark and the people in the house were seated at the dinner table, eating, laughing and talking. I felt my heart squeeze, I hadn't ever had that with my 'family'... consider they had a different diet. I sat back on my haunches and watched them when I felt a dawning of knowledge come over me. I knew those people. Sure they were older but then again, who wasn't. It was dad and Leah, along with their family. I flopped down and rested my head on my paws, watching them from afar.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was I was waking up to the scent of burn bacon. I wrinkled my nose and opened my eyes, rolling onto my stomach from where I must have rolled onto my back. I got up and stretched my back and heard it pop a few times, I let out a squeaky lupine yawn and shook out my fur. I heard yelling followed by laughing and banging when they all piled outside and began walking down the drive. Apparently Leah had had a go at cooking breakfast, they were teasing her about her lack of ability.

"Well sorry for trying." Leah huffed but was still smiling

"Aww don't worry, we still love you, burnt bacon and all" dad teased her, giving her a peck on the lips with the twins running around their heels

"That is what we have Emily for." Leah grumbled

I followed them from the safety of the forest and watched them, I dunno why… I guess just making sure they got there okay. I wondered how I got here, I mean I haven't been here since I was eight and… I hardly even remember dad. I followed them in the cover of the forest, just listening to them talking and laughing, it showed how much I have been missing out on. My family was never like that, except Rosalie and Emmett. I think of them as my parents, Emmett always plays x-box with me and acts like a father and Rosalie… she is always there for me.

My mother gave birth to me, after that she never really took much interest in me… she treated me more like a pet. I remember the first time I rode a motorbike and fell off, Rosalie was the one to pick me up off the ground and wipe my tears away, Emmett was the one to put me back on and say not to let it beat me. I got back on. What were mother and Edward doing? They were having _adult _time. I snorted in disgust, now that I was older I understood what they were doing, now that I look back they were doing that an awful lot... eww. Rosalie was the one who dragged Alice away when we were shopping for my first bra and threw a plain sports one in, she was the one who understood me. I let out a howl of torment and felt my salty tears track down the fur of my face.

I think Jasper pitied me, feeling emotions and all, feeling the resentment towards my own mother and my 'supposed' father. Truth was that I hated Edward, he was too controlling and… manipulative of people. I was lucky, he couldn't hear my thoughts, it was probably one of the only things I got from my mother, I didn't even really look like her.

I watched as they were greeted by a pretty woman at the door and the kids tore inside, laughing and yelling at others who I didn't see. I let out a whine and flopped back down to the forest floor, I wonder if I can get out of this wolf? I felt my stomach rumble and I growled at it, trying to chase the hunger away. I was still lying there I heard a ring on the home phones.

The thing that stunned me was that I could hear both ends of the conversation.

"_Hello Emily speaking." Emily spoke cheerily into the phone_

_"Hi Emily, it's Bella, is Jacob there, he isn't picking up his phone." Mum spoke into the phone rather bitchily if I may say so myself_

_"Yeah," Emily spoke, sounding cross now "I'll put him on." I guess she handed him the phone when he said_

_"Y'ello, Jacob speaking."_

_"Jacob, it's Bella, where are you?" mum snapped_

_"At Emily's…duh," he replied in a spiteful tone "Now what do you want."_

_"It's about Mackayla," Mum spoke sounding annoyed "We went… out and she stayed at home, when we got back she wasn't there, we think she has run away. More specifically to you no doubt, she was harping on me the other day about wanting to go see you again."_

_I heard the breath exhale out of dad shakily "Can't you track her scent… with your super senses and all."_

_"Are there kids around?" Mum asked_

_"Yeah… can't really say too much around them, if they don't have to be we don't want them exposed to _that _world."_

_"Fair enough," Mum answered before she went on "But no we can't track her scent… it's just like she has disappeared Jake, I'm so scared... why would she do this to us Jake?"_

_"Are you sure she hasn't been abducted by some of your freaky friends or something?" Dad asked sounding stricken and worried_

_"No, we already checked with them and Alice would have seen something if they were coming." Mother answered before she paused and asked in an even tone "Is she at La Push?"_

_"No… well if she is I haven't seen her, I will let you know if we do see her or if anything changes… keep me updated. She is my daughter too Bella."_

_"Okay… I will." mum answered before she hung up the phone_

"Jacob… baby, what's wrong?" I heard Leah ask worriedly

"It's about Mackayla," he said quietly, so I couldn't almost hear him "She has disappeared"

I heard gasps all around and felt guilty… I shouldn't be causing all this worry for dad and his family, it was the last thing he needed. But yet I still couldn't make myself move to leave this place…. it seemed like it was calling to me somehow…


	3. Chapter 3

The days dragged on, one after another, not meaning anything to me anymore… I mean why would they? I was only some dumb person who had a shitty childhood and then turned into a freakishly huge wolf, yeah talk about fucked up. I prowled the woods behind my father and step-mother's house, watching them, making sure they were okay, I couldn't bring myself to leave…

I woke up that morning with a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, it was my birthday. I was fourteen… huh, who would have thought I would be spending my fourteenth birthday in a forest as a wolf. I let a huff of air out of my lungs, stood, stretched and let out a squeaky whine. I scented the air and found the air lingering with the scent of dad's car. I followed the scent at a jog, knowing that I would catch up in no time at all. Soon enough I was running beside the car from the cover of the forest, watching as the twins and William looked out the window as Dad and Leah talked. I wasn't even out of breath keeping up with the truck that was easily going 100ks, that made me smile and let out a jovial yip.

I quietened down when I heard the squeal of rubber coming from up ahead, I put on a burst of speed to see what that was about. People say time slows down until it's like everything else is in slow motion and you are the only one that can move, well they lied. It is the complete opposite, time speeds up and you have about one second to make a decision, now that is the truth. I heard on the news one time Michelle Obama once say _'You can't make decisions based on fear and the possibility of what might happen.'_

So here I was watching the scene unfold in front of me and I was faced with a decision; Do I watch this happen and live with myself knowing I might have been able to do something or do I intervene? So with a clear mine and only a hint of fear I leapt towards the two vehicles…

The squeal of brakes followed by the screech of metal and the blinding pain that went ripping though should brought a howl of pain out of me but I stood my ground, acting as a buffer between the two vehicles. The original vehicle that caused the accident flipped over three times before I stopped on its roof. I gave a brief look into dad's car to see him and Leah gaping at me and the kids looking shocked. They were okay, I limped over to the car that was on its roof and crawled closer on my belly so I could get a look at the person inside. I sniffed and felt my ears quiver, he was alive but unconscious and he just smelt… sick. It hit me then that… he stuck of death, he may not be dead now but he would be soon. It was kind of like expired milk except a little different, his heart beat was slow and sluggish and uneven.

I wriggled backwards and stood with blinding pain in my shoulders and ribs, my whole body ached. I limped off the road and up the slight hill that was just before the closure of trees, I tipped my head back, lifted my front right paw and let a howl rip from my muzzle before I limped further into the tree line. I heard the police cars and the wail of ambulance sirens; I reached my spot in the forest that I could see the house and laid down with a yelp and whine of pain. I waited for dad's family to come back home…

I must have dozed off because I woke with the crunching of the gravel and the dull roar of dad's truck. I was surprised when I rolled over without much pain… hardly any at all actually. I rose and sat back on my haunches, watching as they walked inside looking tired as hell. Dad paused at the door momentarily and looked out at the forest with a tortured look on his face. Without knowing he locked eyes on me for a few seconds before turning and walking inside, sighing as he did…


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night when I work with a start, sleeping was all I seemed to be doing lately… since changed into a wolf. I rolled over and stood to scan the area around the house, maybe something was wrong. I padded around in a slow circle around the house, sniffing and peering around, nothing seemed to be wrong but still… something was giving me the heebie-jeebies. I wheeled around and started a perimeter check around the reservation, I did love my dad and his family but I couldn't be selfish enough to offer only them my protection.

I did a few laps around the reservation and nothing appeared to be wrong so I trotted back to my spot in the forest. I didn't feel like laying down or stopping moving so I paced back and forth, mowing a track through the grass where I didn't tread often. The sun was starting to peak out from the horizon and I was still pacing when I heard the back door of dad's house creak open. I let an involuntary growl rumble from my lips and strained my hearing and nose to see who it was, friend or foe. I let a silly huff fall from my lips when I saw it was just dad walking around on the porch with a mug of coffee in hand.

He sighed, leaning on the railing and set the chipped mug aside and resting his head in his hands. I let a whine of sympathy slip from my lips when his head snapped up, obviously hearing the sound. His voice trembled as he spoke;

"Mackayla… if that is you, can you come out?"

I paused and felt my breathing stop completely, making me feel light headed and dizzy. Did he know what I am?

"I know it's scary and you don't know what happened to you but… can you come out?"

I felt a million emotions sweep through me, confusion, betrayal, elation; they were only some of them.

"Macky… can you do this for me?"

I watched him and still felt frozen, how could I? What if he hated me for what I am? What if he kicked me out of the only slightly remote place where I might possible be able to live and harness… what I am? I let out another whimper and dropped to my stomach at the edge of the tree line, crawling forwards slowly, trying to show that I wasn't a threat to him.

I had only my head and shoulders out when I saw dad exhale harshly and drop to his knees of the porch, gripping the sides of his head and shutting his eyes so tightly I was afraid he wouldn't open them again. I leapt to my paws and surged forwards, standing above him, scenting him and whimpering at him. Was he okay? Was he having a heart attack? No, his heart rate seemed only slightly elevated. I poked him with my nose and scented him, he smelt healthy enough. I felt my fear grow further as he continued not to move and just stay still… locked in whatever hell was only his own. But then again I was pretty sure I could have a guess and get it pretty close. His bastard and first born was a freakishly huge wolf that had thrown herself in front of his car and run off…

I heard the back door bang and saw Leah dart over to were dad was crouched, still not moving but breathing fast through his mouth. She gave me a look but just crouched down next to him a whispered to him quietly, trying to soothe him and bring him around. I couldn't bear to watch me kill dad slowly by what I was… am, a monster. I threw myself in the direction and went thundering away, covering the miles like they were nothing, which they weren't to me. All I was trying to do was to run away from what I had caused, what I am, something I can't change.

All too soon I realised that I couldn't run from what I was… am, I would just have to try and deal with it like a normal person would. I let out a sarcastic laugh in my head that came out as a weird huff in wolf from. _What normal person would have to deal with this? What normal person would have to deal with living with vampires as family? _My inner voice mocked me and I let out a heart breaking mournful howl, maybe this is some kind of karma for having vampires as family.

**Jacob's Pov**

Leah, the boys and I were headed to Port Angeles for the day to go shopping and have some fun because La Push and Forks were limited with the… range of entertainment they had to offer. Once again I felt my mind drifting to Mackayla, she had been missing a little over two months with no sign of her. Just the thought alone almost sent me into a fit of worry. Had she been taken by other vampires? Had she come up with a way to trick them into thinking she had left no scent and run away? The worst thought of all that came to mind was had she… phased? I mean Leah phased years ago and women weren't supposed to phase at all and she wasn't living with vampires… Mackayla was living in the same house since she had been born.

Leah gripped my hand that was clenched onto the gear shift and offered me a small smile. We had come a long way, she used to be that bitter woman who despised what the spirits had done to her, Emily and Sam even though she had no control over it and now… she was a committed wife and mother to our three boys. It turned out that she could have children, just like a regular wolf her breeding cycles kicked in a little after two years after she phased… that the same as a normal what would happen to a normal wolf. I also changed, after I helped give Bella my child I also realised my mistake… what I hadn't seen in her when I had been younger and naive. She was a self-absorbed manipulative bitch.

I claimed Leah a while later after we got to know each other, it also turns out that the rightful alpha of the pack was destined to never imprint. It said something about always been able to carry on the bloodline as long as the alpha should choose to live. It also seemed kind of fitting that I claim Leah, I mean the council's view on imprints and mates was that it was to make stronger wolves for the next generation… I mean two wolf parents had to be pretty strong. Not that I ever wanted my children to phase, I wouldn't wish it upon any of them. It was a dark time in my life and I wouldn't anyone have to experience it that didn't have too.

Leah snapped me from my distressing train of thought by saying something funny and sarcastic, I soon found myself laughing along with her. I looked to her momentarily and back to the road and felt my eyes going wide and my hands grip the steering wheel harder than a vice. There was a car speeding towards us with the driver looking unconscious, his whole body slumped forwards. I was still in shock of what to do and saw Leah in the same state as me, she looked to me momentarily before gripping my hand and looking back at the kids with huge, scared eyes. In a flash of something a light russet colour and a screeching impact the car ploughed into the bear.

I jammed the breaks on and saw the other car flip a few times past us and land on the roof behind our car, narrowly missing my vehicle. I looked in front and saw the beast staring at me, our eyes connecting. That is when I felt my breathing stop, it wasn't a bear, it was a huge wolf, those eyes weren't animal eyes, they had a human quality about them. The great animal limped off the road and up the rise before I lifted its paw and let a great howl tumble for it huge jaws. It limped into the forest until I couldn't see it anymore and I looked to Leah who was wearing a similar expression to me. We both turned to the back seat and looked at the kids who were all asleep, I couldn't help but smile at that, they were so young and innocent…

* * *

Hi guys, sorry about the sucky length of chapter 3 but i wanted to get something up and yeah... hope you liked it, this chapter is longer than the last two to try and make up for it but yeah... give me a ton of reviews please :) OH and i don't own twilight sadly but i do own Mackayla so yeah... away with me and give me reviews and feed back, i would love that... bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's Pov continued…**

We both turned to the back seat and looked at the kids who were all asleep, I couldn't help but smile at that, they were so young and innocent…

Leah called the cops and Ambulance while I checked on the other man who was still alive but unconscious. The cops did the whole cop thing and asked us questions about what happened and I told them what happened, except the wolf as a large brown bear. Charlie gave us questionable glances when the rest of the cops and paramedics and asked us;

"Was it really a bear or is it something… pack related?" He had been let in on the secret when my cousin, Brady, was at our house visiting and phased accidentally. Man that had been hard seeing my fifteen year old cousin phase right in front of me, taunting me as he convulsed because I couldn't do anything to help him.

"Pack related Charlie… I think I might know who it is too." I sighed running my hands through my hair miserably

"I have been watching the kids down at the reservation while I have been there… none seemed the right age or showing the signs." Charlie sighed, rubbing his arm where he had a tattoo of the pack mark. He was so proud when he got it, it was a mark of belonging and respect, one of the many reasons he got it was because of the cops side of it. Every time he got a complaint of our… 'cult' behaviour he would pretend to go check it out and investigate, then just brush the complaint to the side.

"It wasn't a kid from the reservation," I sighed, looking at Charlie with rare tears budding in my eyes, I didn't let them fall "It was Mackayla."

"Fuck." Charlie swore then looked at Leah and the kids ashamed "Sorry I didn't mean too… but Macky… you really think so?"

"Charlie I really don't think there is any other option of who it could be." I mumbled "You know she went missing a few months back, there has been no sign of her… it is the only logical option, really."

"Logical," Charlie chuckled, looking strained "I don't even know the meaning of that word."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked, Charlie was one of the only people that saw her on a pretty much regular basis compared to anyone else

"I dunno… maybe two years ago… the Cullen's," he spat "Have been making it increasingly difficult to see her… they were always away or when I could see them I had to be working." As soon as he found out about how Bella… took advantage of me and wouldn't let me see my child he pretty much disowned her, in all complete truth he hated her. He hated how she lied to him over and over about stuff, how she gave up her humanity for Edward and in his opinion was the worst mother not even money could buy. He loved Mackayla though, even more than when Bella was normal, I think it was him in a way trying to protect her from what they were.

"What about you Jake?" He asked clasping his hand on my should as a show of support and comfort

"I think… it has been about… five or six years, maybe a little longer." I sighed, a pang of longing hit me like a ton of bricks, she was my baby girl and I deserved to see her. I also felt guilty, it was me who gave Bella the other half of her… maybe if I hadn't then we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Don't blame yourself, son, you tried your hardest to reach out but the other bit was up to her. As cruel as this sounds but… You have your own family to worry about; you have done the best you can." He said, moustache twitching, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He really did hate that he raised Bella and she turned out the way she did, I don't think he will ever stop blaming himself

I nodded and clasped him on the forearm "Thanks Charlie, you really are a part of this tribe. Your blood or colour doesn't matter, your heart and mind does and for that the tribe thanks you… we wouldn't be the same without you, brother."

He nodded but I could tell that he was really touched by what I said "What are we going to do about Mackayla? I mean… once everything calms down a bit will she move back there or… will she stay here?"

"I don't know Charlie." I shook my head "But like you said I just can't drop everything for her… I have my own family to look out for…"

"And," Charlie prodded knowing I wanted to say more "Don't worry about me son, this is your life, your child and your decisions… you need to make those decisions on what suits you and your family. No one else can."

"And I don't know if I want a volatile new wolf around my family… she may be my daughter and I love her but I don't know how much I can trust her, I mean I haven't seen her I years. In all honesty I don't even know her anymore." I shook my head, feeling my conflicting emotions clash. She was my daughter and I wanted her to live with me but at the same time I knew a danger for her to for my family. It left me feeling like and knowing I was in a tight spot, _but that's what you get_ a snarky voice said in my mind_, for being so stupid to believe Bella might want you just because she was having _your_ child._

"We will work something out but first you need to calm down and take some time to think about this, believe me you don't want to make any rash decisions in these situations, son." Charlie offered before he asked "Where were you going today anyway?"

And just like that we were talking about what we were going to do in Port Angeles, that's what I liked about Charlie, once he asked or said all that needed to be said he moved on and you weren't left with that 'Sooo, what do I say now silence?'. He finished up his report on the accident and waved goodbye as he cruised back towards Forks, I sighed, I really needed that chat.

"Jacob?" Leah asked softly, walking up behind me "The boys are getting hungry, are we going to keep going to PA (Port Angeles) or are we going to just go home?"

I sighed and rubbed my face "I don't know, what do you want to do? I'm happy to do either."

"Well lets go then and not let this morning ruin our fun" she smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before enveloping me in a much needed hug

I sighed and felt some of the tension leave my body and kissed her on the forehead before I walked over to the driver's side. I checked everyone had their seat belts on and pulled out and started onto PA again. It turned out that the rest of the day was really but also tiring for our boys, I chuckled as I carried William and Charlie (twin 1), Leah carried Harry (twin 2). The sun was setting as I pulled out and headed onto the road that lead to La Push, my hand firmly grasped in Leah's. I knew no matter what happened soon that she and my boys would always be there for me, and nothing, I repeat, nothing, will ever change that…


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob's Pov continued…**

I woke in morning feeling… strange but quite happy, I looked to Leah who was still asleep and crept out of bed, being mindful not to jostle her. I looked outside and felt my stomach sink, I thought of Mackayla. It had been a cold, windy night last night and I felt badly that if it was her, which I was sure it was, that she had to be sleeping outside. I made my cup of coffee and took it outside onto the porch and walked around it a few times before I set it aside and rested my head in my hands. I was just thinking about things when I heard a quiet, almost non- existent whine.

I was sure my voice shook when I said out into the otherwise still morning "Mackayla… if that is you, can you come out?"

I heard nothing for quite a while when I said, hoping to coax her out of the tree line "I know it's scary and you don't know what happened to you but… can you come out?"

Once again I heard nothing and in a last attempt to get her out I said; "Macky… can you do this for me?"

I heard a whimper and watched as slowly a nose and the front paws emerged, followed by the shoulders. I felt feint and dizzy and collapsed down onto my knees, the blood rushing past my ears leaving all other sounds muted, only a dull rush. I could feel my heart plummet to my feet, my head throbbed in pain, my daughter; my baby girl was a wolf. I felt like my whole word was crashing down around me, I felt something cold and wet poke me and I began hyperventilating. I felt Leah's soothing touch and she whispered to me quietly, I don't know what she was saying but it was just sweet nothings. I brought my head out of hands and looked to Leah who looked distressed but also upset, I couldn't tell if it was for me or Mackayla.

I stood eventually and looked to the spot where I was guessing Mackayla was standing until Leah came out, she was gone. Leah hugged me from behind and I couldn't help but hang my head, I probably just made things worse… I was supposed to be being supporting her, I guess she thought she was a monster now…

Mackayla's Pov

I didn't stop running that day, the next day I stopped and had a drink at a stream, lunging out at my reflection angrily, making the water ripple and distort my reflection. I looked up at the sky and all I could feel was anger bubbling around my body, making me spiteful and reckless feeling. I looked at where I was and realised for the first time… I didn't have a clue where I was. I put my nose to the ground and took a long sniff. _Dirt, trees, rain, elk, freshly trampled grass… and me_. I lifted my head in a grim smile that probably looked menacing as a wolf and moved into a trot, following my scent back towards… home I guess.

I followed my scent home at my own and pace and reached the cliffs two days later. It was raining and the grey ocean pulsed angrily, the spray of the sea trying to reach up and grab me. I was standing on the cliff edge when I heard a scream followed by laughter; the scream caused the fur along my back to bristle in a… primitive need to protect. I almost leapt down the cliff until I saw it was a few teenagers mucking around, running around with sticks with seaweed hanging off the end of it. I turned before they saw me and padded back into the forest, reeling with adrenalin, that scream had caused something to erupt inside of me. It kind of felt like Pandora's Box, you couldn't shut it again once it was opened but you could wear the hinges out a little. I watched then until they left the beach and then looked at my dingy fur.

I stood up and sniffed the air, it was the briny beach smell mixed in with rain. I listened for any more beach goers, when none presented themselves I stepped out of the tree line cautiously, peering around. I felt giddy excitement well up me and leapt up in the air before letting an elated yip out and sprinting into the water. Enjoying the spray of the ways and pelting of the rain above, I paddled around just so I couldn't touch. I experimentally dove under the waves, it hurt, the water rushing into my ear canals but… I liked it. It kept me in touch with reality, reality is harsh and will hurt you... you have to ready for when it does, so you knew what to expect. I surfaced with a gasp and shook my ears out, flicking the water out of them. I swam back to the shore and shook myself like a dog would and tried to get all the excess water out of my coat but it was no use. The rain was coming down harder than ever and I was only getting wet again… at least I felt clean again.

It was night time again and I found myself unable to stay still, I was wet, waterlogged and angry as hell. I was angry as hell about both of my families at the moment, my mother's side of the family because they were vampires, dad's side because… he made me feel like more than an outcast then already am and it was like a slap in the face because he was my father. I paced in the same place I did… only a few days ago, god it felt like a lifetime ago, I felt agitated, I knew something was coming, and it wasn't good either.

I watched as people piled into dad's house, they were celebrating Seth Clearwater's birthday. I was doing fast laps around the house when I heard everything go quiet, the insects stopped chirping, the birds stopped calling, and there was no movement from the deer that roamed the forest. That was when I picked up on the quiet, almost non-existent 'whoosh' of air and quiet feet pounding the ground. I felt the hair on my back bristle and a snarl erupt from my muzzle, I scented around and found a harsh, bleach and burnt smell permeating the air. I felt myself go rigid, I knew that smell, it was at my house… which would have to mean it was vampire. Without knowing what I was doing I lunged after it, following the sound and scent of it. Soon enough I had caught up with it and was watching it, I had been taught since I was young that vampires with red eyes were not good company to keep. They were dangerous and unpredictable, especially when thirsty but then again… what vampire wasn't when they were thirsty?

I followed it as it seemed to be searching for something when we reached the beach, the rain had stopped and a group of people seemed to think that it would be a good time for a bonfire. The vampire stopped just at the edge of the tree line, watching the humans with a hungry glint in its eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

Charles Swan was by no means a small minded man, he had been on the police force since he was out of school and he was now approaching retirement, he had heard it all... or at least he thought he had. One day everything had changed though, he was at Billy's like normal for the game with Harry Clearwater when they heard an argument outside. They all went to the porch to see what was happening when Jacob's cousin, Brady, exploded into a wolf, a freakin huge one at that. He at first thought it was a prank except Jacob who was standing by looking distressed stripped and also changed into one. Phasing, he learned later was the correct term for shifting. That had been years ago, it was around that time he also learned that his daughter had taken advantage of Jacob and placed on his emotions to get a child because her… husband couldn't give her one. Then not even hours after Mackayla was born Bella was turned into a… vampire, it was still difficult for Charlie to say that word even around fourteen years later.

Now his granddaughter was supposedly running feral around the La Push reservation as a wolf, he shook his head. Why couldn't things be plain black and white? He looked out the window and saw that night time was well and truly on them, he was just sitting down for his dinner of overcooked beef patties (most people would call them burnt) when his mobile phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket with a sigh and answered;

"Hello Chief of police speaking." he answered trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice

"Chief, sorry to interrupt your evening but we just received a call from a bunch of teenagers on first beach in La Push reporting an animal attack. It was dark so they didn't see the animal but they think it was a bear, none of their friends are hurt but they think it might have gotten someone else who was out for a walk along the beach. All they said they heard was a loud growl followed by the yell of someone then a scream of pain then a few ripping sounds then everything went quiet." Barbra said, she was the receptionist and took all after hours calls for a little extra cash from the government

"Anything else they said?" Charlie asked scribbling on his police note pad so he had evidence of his call out even if… 'Nothing' presented itself or the trail went 'cold'

"Yes," Barbra said pausing for a minute "Jacob Black was in hospital earlier in the week last I heard of it. I heard he had a heart scare, it seems a bit odd though don't you think?" she prattled on "I mean he is middle aged and still very fit working at the garage and in construction. I thought that you might want to know if you didn't already… I know his family is very close to you."

"Thank you Barbra," Charlie grunted, pulling his coat on and shutting the door "You have outdone yourself again, now I suggest you get some rest."

"Night Chief. Call me if you need anything else." And with that the line went dead

He climbed into his cruiser and drove at a brisk pace to La Push, not expecting trouble but going quickly enough so that if there was he would be in good time. He pulled up at the beach and saw the bunch of teenagers throwing worried glances towards the forest looking spooked as hell. They rushed over to him and he took all of their reports and gave them a pat on the back for calling triple 000 (emergency line in Australia) and suggested them to go home and get some sleep and avoid going into the forest without deterrents for animals.

When they were all gone he went down to the dying embers of their bonfire and kicked some sand over it so if in the unlikely event the sparks spread. He looked around in the sand and no unusual tracks until he hit the tree line, there were two human feet indentations with deep gouge marks behind them. He knew this mean that the animal/Mackayla had attacked from behind and thrown him backwards. He shone a beam from his torch around the forest, listening for any unusual sounds that might present themselves. He heard an extremely quiet whimper and heard a rustle of bushes around to his right. He spun and held one hand over his pistol just in case he might actually face a bear. He walked forwards slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements to cause the mystery animal to lunge…

Charlie's Pov

I progressed forwards into the forest quietly with my hand hovering over my hand gun, cursing myself that if it was an actual bear that I left my shot gun in the cruiser. I highly doubted that it was given the lupin whimper and hoped that it wasn't a hoax and a dog was just lost and cold. I heard a quiet twig snap and tried my best to follow the sound with my dull human senses, I heard another whimper and whispered, knowing that if it was Mackayla that she would hear me;

"Mackayla… If that's you can you come out?"

When nothing presented itself I tried again. "I know about wolves' sweetheart, don't think that you could… frighten me away"

I heard a whine and saw a dark nose present itself followed by the rest of the wolf, I could tell that she was crouching so she wouldn't seem so intimidating and she just took my breath away. She stood slightly away from me, just giving me time to adjust to her presence but that was when I noticed that she had blood over her and her muzzle was coated in it.

"Oh sweetheart" I whispered feeling so bad for her, maybe if I had taken her in then… maybe this wouldn't have happened. I could trouble myself with 'what ifs' later but right now my granddaughter needed me and my love, to know that I still loved and she was still wanted her no matter what she was.

"Come here" I whispered to her, watching her human yet lupine eye widen slightly in surprise before she stood up to her full height and move over to my slowly, I noticed a pronounced limp on her rear, left leg.

She stood in front of me, her shoulders hovering above my head and her head dipped so she could see my face more easily, I lowered my torch slightly.

"Is that you Mackayla?" I asked, just checking that it was actually her and not some other kid from the reservation

She nodded her great head, still watching me out the corner of one eye, gauging my reaction I was guessing. I felt my heart bleed for her, she had such a… difficult upbringing, living with those… things, not getting to see the other side of her family often, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She lowered her head further and I brushed my hand over the top of her head, gently and tentatively stroking her head before proceeding to scratch gently behind her ears. I heard a rumble in her large barrel k9 chest and couldn't help but smile at her, this was probably the first human interaction she had for a long time. I was contemplating my next move when I just did it, I gingerly wrapped my arms around her neck in a version of a hug, burying my shoulder and face slightly in her large fluffy ruff on her neck. That was when I remembered that Jake had a heart scare and thought when I worked out what to do with her I should call in and see him and Billy to make sure they were okay.

"My next question is what do I do with you?" I asked her giving her a playful shove and watching as she watched me with fascination and… something else I couldn't quite decide…


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's Pov

"My next question is what do I do with you?" I asked her giving her a playful shove and watching as she watched me with fascination and… something else I couldn't quite decide…

I was thinking what to do when she yelped as she sat down and growled, I took a step back in surprise. I was shocked when I saw a hand scuttling over the ground trying to grab at me, it was creepy and disgusting all at the same time. It was getting closer and closer and I couldn't make myself move to do anything about it, I just couldn't tear my gaze away from the hand moving without the rest of the body attached to it. It had its pale fingers on my pant leg when in a blur of russet fur it was removed and bitten in half, the halves withering around in confusion. I took a lighter I always carried with me now that I had learnt about vampires and lit the scattered body parts on fire, Mackayla bringing me bits I couldn't see or find. When she and I were sure no more bits were around I turned to her and said;

"I am going to take you home, to my house, is that okay?"

I received a nod as an answer.

"Can you follow my cruiser back?"

Another nod.

"Okay then," I sighed "I will meet you back at home… are you sure you are okay?"

She shook her head at this, hanging it as if in defeat. I walked back and was surprised to find her following me silently, a small wolfy grin on her face. "Just don't be seen" I hissed and went to look back and saw that she wasn't there; now that I don't think I would ever get used to, the disappearing soundlessly. I got into the cruiser and started it up, hoping that Mackayla was following me. I dove a bit under the speed limit, hoping that she was keeping up when she broke out of the tree line and lunged forwards. Her speed was incredible; she didn't even seem to be tiring. It was in the moon light that I saw all the blood that covered her, I couldn't tell if it was her's or the vampire's and really… I didn't want to know, as long as she is okay.

I blinked and she had disappeared again, I maintained the speed limit. I pulled up in front of my house and opened the house up, walking out into the back yard and opening the gate so she could get in. When she didn't come in I walked back into the house and grabbed a rug off the back of the couch and brought it out so she would have something to cover herself with when she changed back. I walked back into the back yard and saw her huddled against the fence, glowing yellow eyes darting around until they settled on me.

"Now from what I remember you kind of have to calm down and think happy, calming thoughts, anything to distract yourself from your wolf."

I watched as she shut her eyes and let out a deep rumble followed by a whine, I don't know how long I stood there for, just watching her when her outline shimmered and she fell forwards, turning human as she did. She let out a choked sob and I threw the blanket at her, so she had something to cover herself with. She wrapped it around herself and looked up, tears were pooling in her eyes, she got to her feet and I realised the dramatic change that undertook her, she looked to be in her early twenties now. She was around five foot eight and had the body to match her now developed age, I felt my throat clench and I couldn't even speak. She shouldn't have had this burden placed on her young shoulders, she wasn't ready for this, no one was as I understood when it happened to them.

She staggered forwards and I caught her, she looked so tired and when I grabbed her to stop her falling I could feel each and every one of her ribs. I helped her inside and she laid down on the couch and within the minute she was asleep. I watched her for a minute before I looked at my watch, 1:45am. I sighed and walked back outside, shutting the door behind her and climbing into my cruiser, heading to La Push to see Sue, she would need to know about Mackayla being a wolf for the council and also being a nurse she might be able to check her out and clean any injuries she might have from the vampire. I gunned it back to La Push, hoping to get there quickly, I don't know if Mackayla was healthy after being changed for so long and by being so skinny I mean being a wolf would have to burn some serious calories.

I screamed down street with the tyres smoking and pulled up before I knocked on the door and waited, hearing her banging around down the stairs. She opened the door blinking at the light then her eyes stopped on me.

"Gods Charlie, what is the time?" Sue asked wrapping her shawl around her tighter, her greying hair falling around her shoulders

"Just after two" I said, not sure how to bring up what I was about to drop on him

"Is everyone alright Charlie?" She asked looking stricken and worried

"Yes… well not really," I sighed "I found Mackayla and got her to phase back… I just want you to come over and make sure she is doing okay… I mean I am her granddad, it might get a little awkward."

"Okay, give me a minute to get my stuff then i will come out." Sue said looking worried as she darted out of the doorway

ten minutes later she had her doctor bag and was climbing into the cruiser, I screamed away, hoping that Mackayla was okay…

_Mackayla's Pov_

I woke with a start as I heard the door shut, my whole body ached all over and I felt my stomach groan and rumble. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Granddad watching me with a look of concern and a lady standing next to him with an antiseptic smelling bag. I looked down at myself and found myself covered in a blanket and when I wriggled around I was surprised to find that I was in human form, it was then that the previous night's events came crashing down on me, I killed a vampire and Charlie brought me back to his house…

* * *

Okay guys, It's been a while but you know... life got a little hectic. Okay so BIG HUGE development with Mackayla, aww Charlie is awesome. Right now he is my favorite. So yeah please please please review, i love hearing your feed back and little likes/dislikes... uhh yeah once again I don't own twilight... yeah that's it so... yeah... i'm off to write the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys before we get the chapter underway i would firstly like to thank; YaleAceBella12, lightbabe, CLee56 along with a few others who have been frequently reviewing and giving me a little more happiness each time they do! Once again i don't own twilight and all that, please, please, please review and give me feed back, that's it, on with the chapter :)

* * *

_Mackayla's Pov_

I was looking at grandpa Charlie and… I was feeling nothing, I was just numb, I was just tried... with one last look at them I let the blackness envelope me…

Sue's Pov

I watched as Mackayla watched us with… nothing in her eyes, they were just empty and barren, like there was nothing left when she collapsed back down onto her pillow. I felt sympathy for the young girl, she has had to bear more in her first fourteen years of life than most never had to even dream of and this was just the beginning for her. I gave Charlie a hard look and he grunted something before walking out quickly, turning a bright red. I sighed as I got all my medical instruments out and ready for use and peeled her blanket back to see what was scaring Charlie so much. With a gasp I knew what he felt, her whole body was so _thin._ You could count each and every one of her bones pretty much and she looked an unhealthy colour, she was a light tan but she looked… sallow and washed out. _No wonder_ I thought _the amount of food the last pack used to eat was phernonomal and if she hadn't been eating it wasn't surprising that she was this thin._

I probed and poked, took her temperature and everything else and came to the conclusion that she was seriously dehydrated, underfed along with severe lack of sleep. I covered her up and took one last look at her, she was so grown up looking and with a pang I realised she was reminding me of my Seth. I frowned at the dirt and grime on her face and grabbed a washer out of the closet and wiped her face, I smiled softly at her when she let out a light growl. I looked at the time and sighed, it was almost four am. The shopping centre wouldn't open until eight in Forks and I don't know what more I could do here. I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie sitting at the table with his head in his hands; I felt my heart throb for him.

"I have done all I can do Charlie… which isn't much, she will be okay you know." I said sitting down opposite to him

"Are you sure?" He asked, still not looking up

"Yeah, she is just really dehydrated and need's some sleep and a lot of food. Charlie, look at me," I sighed and reached out and grabbed his hand and shaking it, earning him to look at me "I am going to head out to Leah's and ask her if she has any clothes that might fit Mackayla so she has something to wear and I am going to drop into the La Push store to pick up some food, Mackayla will eat a lot until she regains her normal weight and even after she will still eat a lot to maintain enough energy to change."

"Thank you Sue." Charlie said gruffly "For everything, thank you."

"I am just happy to help out after all you did for me and the kids after Harry died." I smiled "Do you want to come or…"

"No," Charlie spoke stronger this time "I will stay, if she wakes up I will be here… just in case she needs me. Take Bella's truck, it is still running and the keys are in the glove box."

"Alright, I will lock the door behind myself." I said quietly, getting up and walking out, leaving Charlie to his thoughts

I drove Bella's old truck towards La Push and pulled up in front of Jacob and Leah's house, looking at the time. It was half past four. I clambered out and up the steps, not wanting to say what Jacob had been dreading but Mackayla needed clothes. I knocked on the door and didn't hear any movement so I pulled out my mobile phone and dialled Leah's number, I heard it ringing from upstairs when she answered;

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's me." I said, hoping I didn't wake the kids up

"Oh, hey mum, what's the problem, is everything okay?" Leah said in surprise

"Well everything is okay but…" I trailed off not sure how to tell her, there was a pregnant pause when I just sighed and said "Mackayla phased back last night, she isn't looking so good but she doesn't have any clothes. I was wondering if you might have some that would fit her?"

"Yeah, um okay, do you want me to come out to Forks or…?"

"No, I'm at your front door," I chuckled; she was always a deep sleeper "If you could let me in that would be good."

She hung up and I could hear her coming down the stairs, with a click I was staring at my daughter.

"Hey mum." she said hugging me before retreating back into the house

"How's Jacob?" I asked, he had a heart scare earlier in the week because he had seen Mackayla in wolf form and Leah wouldn't take no for an answer until he went to the hospital without a fuss

"He's good, he said I was over reacting up I still vouch that I was just being careful." Leah shrugged leading me into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil before she asked quieter "How's Mackayla?"

"Not good" I sighed shaking my head "She is too skinny Leah, I can count almost all her bones. She is too dehydrated but I didn't see the point in hooking up and iv after Jacob's accident all those years ago and it looks like she hasn't slept since she first changed."

"Do you think the ancestors are punishing her for being a half-cast and changing?" Leah asked, peering down into her cup of tea

"No." I shook my head "Embry changed before Jacob and his mother was Mackah, and he even ended up imprinting."

"But Embry _was _Mackah, he was still part of a reservation. Mackayla was a child born out of wedlock, off this land, her mother was a white woman who later turned into a vampire hours after she was born and kept Mackayla from Jacob pretty much her whole life." she reasoned and I couldn't help but wonder if she was right. Maybe the ancestors were angry.

"I don't know, maybe they are." I sighed "Poor Charlie is beside himself, he is still blaming himself over Bella and now Mackayla… I just hope that Mackayla is going to be alright."

"What is going to happen there?" She asked frowning "I mean… will she live with Charlie on the Res when he retires in a month or… is she supposed to move in with Jacob and me. I know he has mixed feelings about letting a new wolf near me and the kids but… she is _his _kid, I think it might be a bit cruel to shun her just because she is a wolf."

"Leah." I sighed "What are your feelings on her moving in?"

"I don't know." she sighed "I mean I have never had a problem with her but I understand where Jacob is coming from. Maybe… it would be nice if we could get to know her again before anything drastic like that happens."

I nodded before checking my watch, "I need to get back to Charlie, I think I should stay for a few days just to see what's going to happen with her and cook for her, the gods know she needs it"

"Hang on, let me get the clothes for her" Leah said darting up the stairs

She came back down with a large bundle of clothes that ranged from dresses to jeans to a few pairs of underwear.

"Now," Leah said showing me different things "I have a bit of everything; I never chucked out my phasing clothes when I stopped, for good reason so I have… a few dresses, some jeans that I don't fit into anymore, I gave her a lot of my shirts that I don't wear or don't want. I chucked a few pair's of underwear in for her so she can get used to wearing less clothing at her own rate… yeah I think that's it"

"Thank you Leah" I nodded taking the bundle from her and walking out to the truck, heading for the food store...


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie'sPov**

I heard Sue shut the door behind her and I let out a sigh, I couldn't help but be furious with Jacob. His own daughter came to him when he asked her to and he pushed her away, it must have broken Mackayla's heart. I thought Jacob would be more accepting of her… genes given that he was a wolf too. I also knew that it was one of his biggest fears come to life but he also should have had to take some credit, he was the other half that helped create Mackayla. I mean I am an old man that has seen a lot in my years… but being told shape shifters and vampires was a huge shock… no that was the understatement of the year. In the perfect world the roles would have been reversed, I would have pushed her away and her father would have taken her in… maybe Jacob and Bella would have been a family and none of this would have ever happened.

I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts that were whirling around 100 miles per hour in my head I rubbed my face roughly. It had been a long night and I figured that after tromping around in the forest I could do with a shower. I got up and crept through the living room where Mackayla was passed out on the couch and up the stairs, missing the creaky stair. I walked into the shower and let the hot water wash over me, reliving my shoulders of the tension that was built up in them…

_Mackayla's Pov_

I woke from my deep sleep to hear the water turning on and gurgling through the pipes, I sat up and rubbed my face and realised that I didn't have any clothes… damn. I wrapped the blanket around myself and padded over to the kitchen, my stomach trying to chew its way out of my stomach cavity. I peered into the fridge and wrinkled my nose, there was nothing in it, just bacon, eggs, some milk and something that was so far gone I couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. I rummaged around in the cupboards and found a box of cereal and a loaf of bread, I dumped the remainder of the cereal into a mixing bowl and drowned it in milk before I grabbed a spoon and began throwing it back. I was so hungry the food didn't even last ten minutes, I heard the water shut off and threw some toast into the toaster and rummaged around in his spreads shelf. Vegemite, peanut butter, marmalade and plum jam. I snagged the jam and peanut butter and put jam on two slices and peanut butter on the last two. They didn't last five minutes, I was licking the remnants when Charlie clumped downstairs and my stomach was still growling at me like I hadn't even eaten. Charlie walked in and I gave him a sheepish smile before I said;

"Hi Granddad."

"Hey kiddo." he said standing in the doorway looking at me with… worry clear in his eyes

I leapt up and into his embrace and felt him pull me closer and I couldn't help but let out a sigh, I was finally… feeling loved again. Since I first changed and kind of ran away I have been feeling… less loved and more and more out of touch with my human feelings. I guess being a wolf for God knows how long does that to you.

"Don't ever disappear again kiddo, I can tell you that you gave me a hell of a fright."

"I can't promise anything, Granddad but… I didn't mean it." I whispered pulling back when my stomach growled, Charlie chuckled "Uhh," I mumbled "I kind of murdered your cereal and toast."

"It's okay, Sue went out to the store to get you some food and err… some… clothes I think." he said turning a light pink. From what I head from my mother's human life she and Charlie were notorious for blushing, I however did not and that I was grateful for "I can cook bacon and eggs if you want, I have that."

"I would really enjoy that, thank you." I said hitching up my blanket so Granddad wouldn't get a… err eyeful

"Alright kiddo," Charlie said smiling and pulling a pan down from the wall and getting the food out

I sat down at the table and sighed, _wasn't living with vampires enough_ I asked myself?

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Charlie asked looking at me for a second before looking back at the frying pan with a heaping amount of bacon stuffed into it

"I mean… why me, why did _I _have to turn into a wolf… I mean wasn't having a vampire family and not being able to see my father enough?" I baulked at the question then started tentatively "Maybe it would have been better if I wasn't born at all

Grandpa looked up abruptly and gave me a… concerned look before he said;

"I know how you feel, when I was living with my father my mother died in her sleep one day. It was as if a week after her burial something inside him snapped. He didn't want any part of me, looking at me, raising me, everything to do with having me as a son. At first he would only say… things that weren't nice to me and then it progressively grew and he started beating me. One day I ran away from home, I survived for a while until the cops found me sleeping on a park bench and demanded to know where I lived. I told them and they took me home, said nothing was wrong of where I was living and I was just being stupid. After that I didn't spend much time at home. I had the same thoughts, why me? Maybe if I hadn't been born nothing would have happened to mum and dad wouldn't have gone all… angry." He looked up from the frying pan and said in a tone that made me believe him "What I _do _know that there is nothing much you can do so… you just learn to deal with it and… just carry on with your life as best you can, you can't do anything about what people think or feel. Please yourself, I know what people think, do and say can grate your nerves… but like I said there is nothing you can do about it so just make yourself happy."

"Huh." I said and thought about what he said, his situation wasn't the same as mine but you know… same concept I guess "Thanks granddad."

"Don't mention it kiddo, ready for breakfast?" he asked changing the subject, and that I was grateful for

"Hell yeah." I smiled as he scooped pretty much all of the bacon onto my plate and started on the eggs, setting a plate aside for himself

Granddad and I were halfway through our meal when I heard a truck pull up and a person's footsteps ring out on the concrete followed by the key scraping in the door, the latch scraping across and the crinkle of plastic bags. I followed the person's movements when a familiar scent came swirling into my nostrils, it was Sue. Her scent was a floral/ocean smell, I took that to mind without even realising what I was doing when she came around into the kitchen, holding a bundle of clothes and was carrying a plastic bag with some milk and orange juice in it.

"Oh, good morning Mackayla." Sue smiled then chuckled "Good to see you are up, you gave Charlie and I both quite a fright last night… probably more like early this morning."

"Good morning" I mumbled, feeling incredibly… exposed only wearing my blanket thing. I mean as weird as it sounds I felt a little less exposed with Charlie because he is my Grandpa but Sue… is really just a family friend

Sue showed my Leah's old clothes and I darted upstairs with some and jumped into the shower, so happy to be able to have a normal shower again. I dried off and pulled Leah's clothes, sniffing them, they smelled nice, almost… motherly. It had the slight fragrance of washing liquid but it also held Leah's scent, it was the briny ocean scent mixed in with a foresty smell. I laughed at myself as I felt my stomach rumble, why was I still so hungry? I felt my thoughts drift to my actual mother, I wondered what she was doing, if she was looking for me or just… carrying on with life as per normal? I thought of Rosalie and knew she would be worried, I just hoped her and Emmett weren't getting into trouble and weren't too worried although I knew that was pretty much out of the question.

As I descended the stairs I made a promise to myself, I was going to try and get closer to my father. I just hoped that he would allow me into his heart once again even after finding out that I was… a monster. I felt my thoughts drifting to Leah once more, something was nagging me in my thoughts about her… it wasn't that something was wrong, it was more that something _different _about her, whatever it was I couldn't work out made my inner wolf purr with approval though. I put it down to me being paranoid, plus how could I know if something was different about when the last time I saw her was when I was right years old. I stood on the bottom step and couldn't help but feel a pang of pain shoot into my heart. I missed Rosalie's motherliness, Emmett's big kid attitude and fatherly side to him, Esme's cooking and soft smile, Jasper's understanding smile and Alice's hyperactivity. Carlisle's serious doctor side but I was surprised when I didn't really miss my mother. _Then again _I told myself _She hasn't really done all that much to be a mother to me over the years, that was all Rosalie…_

* * *

**Yay, Chapter 10 has finally made an appearance! Okay i know these last few chapters have been a bit slow and dragging along with the minor details but bear with me either chapter 11 or 12 will get a whole lot more exciting and emotional. Uhh i hope you like it, review and let me know about your little likes and dislikes, that would be great. It lets me know what to do and what not to do next chapter to keep my readers happy! So once again review please, please, please. Uhh yeah i'm off to write the next chapter! :) Enjoy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, i know its been a very long time but school has been insane and sadly i had to put fanfiction to a stop in order not to get distracted. Now it's the end of Exam week... whoo... which means i may be able to post some more chapters before school holidays which are even crazier than school so yeah... i'll try my hardest but school is my top priority even if i hate it and would prefer to make you guys happy. Anyway... enough with the excuses! I hope you like the chapter that is long overdue, i don't own twilight, please, please, please review, it is always much appreciated and lets me know what you guys like and don't, if i know what you do/don't like i know what to fix or what you would like put in On with the show now...**

* * *

Leah's Pov

I shut the door behind mum and went back to the table, cupping my tea with both hands, warming them. I thought about Mackayla and Jacob, when I had heard commotion outside the other day and saw Jacob huddled on the porch and Mackayla watching him in wolf form something inside me stirred, her wolf was exactly like Jacob's except a little smaller and lighter in colour. It was her eyes though that go to me, almost exact replicas of Jacob's when he was a wolf… it may be strange but I didn't hate her like I first did. Something in her eyes that day were crying out for… a normal life, God knows she hadn't probably had one. I looked at my watch and found that it was almost five o'clock in the morning, what I didn't know was how to break the news to Jacob that his daughter had phased back. I felt annoyance wash over me as well, he was being a child about this. If I was in Jacob's situation I would just deal with it and… try my best to accept that my child was a wolf, not reject them like he did. No doubt that it hurt Mackayla's feelings knowing that her _father _didn't want her.

I sighed once again when I jumped

"Couldn't sleep?" Jacob asked, I looked at him, rubbing his sleep crumpled hair

"No… mum rang, she came and saw me." I said… carefully

"What did she want, it's early?" Jacob asked sitting down at the chair in front of me, grasping my hands in his

"It's about Mackayla," I said gauging his reaction "She phased back late last night or early this morning, Charlie helped her… as I understand it she isn't in the best of health, underweight, dehydrated and hasn't had much sleep over the last three months. Other than that she is doing… okay given everything."

Jacob nodded before he sighed and said "Thank you for telling me… I just don't know what to feel."

"Jacob, she is your daughter… you should be feeling relived that she is okay after all this time, that she is safe and relatively healthy… and probably returned to you." I said tartly, frowning at him

"But that's just the thing" Jacob shook his head "I haven't known her all my life; I have been a mere person she has seen a few times. I haven't been around to make an impact on her life, I love her… it's just a different love I have for her than my children."

"_My children?_" I snapped, quoting him "She is your child Jake, she was your _first _child. And yes, I am sure that you made an impact on her life, Jake, I sure as hell know that she wouldn't have been calling that _leech _'Daddy', you are her father, you are the one she came to when she phased, she didn't run to Bella or Edward, she came to you, however far away she was, she came to _you_. I think you should be taking her feelings a little better into account."

"Well excuse me for wanting to protect my family from a volatile new wolf," he snapped giving me an irritated look "I didn't think you liked her anyway, why the change of heart?"

I sighed in annoyance and shook my head "… It's just that… when you collapsed I looked into her eyes and could see her terrified expression Jake… she's not normal and probably hasn't ever known normal. It just made me think… I have kids now, I understand sort of what might be going through her head… call me maternal but… I feel really sorry for her."

Jake sighed and rubbed his face in his hands "I don't know what to do baby… I really don't."

I placed my hand on his arm and whispered "We will get through this… we have been through worse."

_Mackayla's Pov (Back at Charlie's)_

I sighed as I polished off another plate and placed it into the sink, creeping outside and sitting on the porch, dangling my legs over the edge of it. I was dog tired but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about dad… and my mum. Granddad and Sue were sleeping and the minutes ticked by, I didn't know what to do, I got up and walked back inside, scrawling a quick note on the back of an envelope, sitting it in the middle of the table that was now clear from breakfast;

_Granddad,_

_I have gone for a run… I will be back for dinner, if you need anything I don't know… do something loud in the forest._

I frowned and scratched out do something in the forest, it wasn't safe for a human to be in there.

_Granddad,_

_I have gone for a run… I will be back for dinner probably, if you need anything I don't know… D__on't go into the forest please, it's not safe… I guess I will see you when I see you._

_Mackayla_

I jogged out the back yard and slipped into the forest, pulling my clothes off, I was unsure what to do with them. If I put them in my mouth not only would it be uncomfortable but they would get slobber all over them. I bundled them up and shoved them in a bush, I would come back for them later if I needed them. I let the heat travel up my spine and shook my fur out, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. I let out a squeaky whine and stretched before I bounded off towards the border, I stepped over and began running laps around La Push, pushing myself faster with each lap. It never creased to amaze at how fast I could go, and at each passing day I seemed to be getting faster. I hadn't realised I had stopped until I saw Leah walk outside with the twins, she walked over to the swing set they had set up but one of them didn't want to play swings. I let out a huff as I watched her try to push one and keep an eye on the other, the kid on the swing started grizzling and Leah took her eyes off the other kid long enough for it to see its opportunity and rush away with a face full of glee. It ran straight to the forest and I felt unease wash over me, it made me _so _nervous to see the kid going straight to the forest. I let out whimper followed by a whine and the kid heard me, cocking its head and followed the noise I made. I kept up enough noise to keep the kid interested and backed myself towards the tree line, luring the kid back towards Leah and safety.

The kid was so young I highly doubted it would remember me if it saw me so when it lost interest and tottered back deeper in the forest I made up my mind and grabbed it by the scruff of its shirt, lifting it off the ground. I walked slowly back to dad's house trying not to scare the kid too much more although it wasn't crying yet, I heard Leah call out worriedly. I was almost out of the tree line when I froze mid stride, my hackles raised and I smelt leech, I restrained a snarl by the skin of my teeth. I picked up the pace and broke from the tree line and trotted straight up to Leah whose eyes were wide as saucers in panic and fear. I placed the kid back on its feet near her and whimpered, gesturing towards the house, the scent was becoming stronger, I was sure by the magnitude of the smell there was more than one. I growled at Leah who was still outside, she gave me a worried look and didn't move _WHAT WAS IT WITH THIS WOMAN _I backed up and let another snarl rumbled for my chest and charged her. She shrieked in alarm and grabbed her children and rushed them inside, _finally_ I thought. I lifted my nose and sprinted in the direction of the forest, following the scent which led into a large clearing with a bundle of rocks on the middle. I staggered at who I saw in the middle, it was my family. I heard Rosalie make a sob noise; Emmett did as well but cradled her into his side. Alice drew back slightly and Jasper smiled slightly, Carlisle sighed and Esme also let out a light sob that sounded like relief. I looked to my mother and Mr Ice box, mum seemed… annoyed if anything and I felt my hackles stand straighter if that was even possible, Edward seemed mildly amused but also under his cool exterior was supreme frustration…


End file.
